2 lettres
by ALWAYS-BRO
Summary: Rick est fou de KB


2 lettres.

K et B.

2 lettres de l'alphabet.

2 lettres qui, séparées, ne veulent rien dire.

Mais ensemble et aujourd'hui, elles forment le plus beau mot qu'il soit pour moi.

KB.

Il est 11h26, et je suis sur les nerfs.

Pourtant la journée ou devrais je dire la matinée avait très bien commencé.

Tout d'abord, je m'étais levé tôt. 4h47... Pas que ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé au cours de ses 3 dernières années... Mais d'habitude, c'était après un appel de Beckett m'annonçant qu'on avait un corps ou alors lorsque ma mère décidait que chanter au milieu de la nuit était un temps parfait.

J'avais seulement eu 3 heures de sommeil et pourtant je pétais la forme. J'avais pris une longue douche bien chaude puis m'étais habillé. J'avais même pris le temps de faire mon lit...Chose que je trouvais inutile à accomplir en sachant qu'on allait le redéfaire le soir... Ensuite, j'étais allé dans la cuisine où je m'étais préparé un petit déjeuner royal. Fait de gauffres, d'une omelette, de bacon, d'un jus d'orange* pressé avec mes mains très habiles* et d'une tasse de café. Une fois fini j'avais nettoyé le désordre puis laissé un petit mot pour Alexis et avait quitté le loft pour le Starbucks. J'avais acheté LE café de Beckett et un autre pour moi. Je m'étais même laissé tenter par une petite gourmandise. Quelques minutes plus tard le taxi m'avait déposé devant le 12th district.

J'étais monté au 4ième étage. Et je n'avais eu aucun doute sur le fait que je trouverais le Lieutenant Beckett assise derrière son bureau portant toujours ses vêtements de la veille.

J'avais eu raison. Elle avait été rédigée dans la lecture d'un dossier.

Je m'étais approché et elle m'avais surpris en s'adressant à moi sans même relever la tête.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites là Castle?"

-"Bonjour à vous aussi Lieutenant" J'avais répondu gaiement en déposant son café près d'elle et en m'assayant.

Elle avait relevé la tête et m'avait donné un de ses regard noir breuveté Beckett.

-"Je pensais avoir été claire Castle. Vous ne venez pas tant que je ne vous appelle pas... Et je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir fait."

Je souriais toujours quand je lui avais répondu

-"Vous êtes vraiment sûre? Parce que je me rappelle très bien vous entendre dire *Venez ici Castle*"

-"Dans vos rê..."

-"Mes rêves. Oui c'est exact!. Dans mon rêve vous me demandiez de vous suivre jusqu'à votre..."

-"Castle."

-"...Voiture"

J'avais dit le dernier mot d'une voix qui indiquait clairement que je ne pensais pas à ça. Comme je m'y étais attendu, elle n'avait pas répondu, mais son visage avait parlé pour elle. Elle avait été à la fois furieuse et gêné. Elle était alors retournée à son dossier tout en buvant son café et moi...Je l'avais regardé en buvant le mien.

Magnifique. Ceffe femme était ...Magnifique.

Le silence, dans lequel on s'était trouvé, avait été interrompu par l'arrivée des policiers qui commençait leur journée.

Vers 9h, on avait eu une très bonne avancée sur l'affaire en cours. Qui nous avait permis de clore le dossier rapidement.

Comme je m'ennuyais, j'avais fait ce que j'adorai faire, c'est à dire que j'avais agacé Beckett jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en colère et menace de me descendre. C'était pas ma faute...Je la trouve tellement sexy quand elle est furieuse...Et étant qui je suis, elle avait fini par me pardonner.

A 10h51, j'étais dans la salle de repos avec Beckett et Lanie pour un énième café quand mon téléphone avait sonné. C'était Paula mon agent. Je m'étais excusé et étais allé y répondre dans la salle de conférence et après avoir raccroché, je m'étais rendu aux toilettes.

A mon retour, la salle de repos avait été vide.

10 mn. J'étais parti 10 mn et elle avait disparu... Ma KB n'était plus là. Partie. Envolée. Evaporée.

Je m'étais tourné vers les garçons et en regardant leurs visages, j'avais su qu'ils savaient où elle était. Je m'étais dirigé vers eux. Et avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche Ryan avait demandé d'un air innocent et détaché

-"Un problème Castle?"

-"Où est elle?" J'avais haussé le ton. Mais loin de les avoir impressionné, j'avais pu voir qu'ils s'étaient retenus de rire

Esposito était intervenu et avec un grand sourire il m'avait dit

-"ELLE avait peut être besoin d'air." Et après une tape sur le dos, Espo et Ryan avaient quitté l'open space. Je les avais entendu se taper dans les mains en riant.

Et pas besoin d'être un flic pour savoir qu'ils ne diraient rien de plus.

J'avais essayé d'interroger discrètement Karpawski, Willis et les autres gars mais sans succès... Ou ils se protégaient ou ils ne savaient rien... Et j'étais prêt à parier sur le second choix. J'étais retourné m'assoir sur ma chaise et j'avais jeté un oeil sur ma montre 11h26.

Les garçons et Beckett ne sont toujours pas revenu. Je me relève et décide d'aller voir Lanie.

Une fois à la morgue, je tente une discrète exploration de la pièce.

Lanie me fait sursauter quand elle parle

-"Vous cherchez quelque chose Castle?"

A son sourire en coin je me rend compte qu'elle aussi est au courant... Pourquoi suis je étonné? Après tout elles étaient ensemble quand je suis parti répondre au téléphone...Essayant de garder intact le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je répond

-"Non...Non rien du tout."

Le sourire de Lanie est maintenant énorme quand elle reprend

-"Menteur...Toujours à la recherche de ta KB?"

Elle insiste bien sur le KB et je ne peux retenir une grimace.

-"Peut être...C'est possible...Tu l'as vu quelque part?"

-"Nope." Le reflet dans ses yeux me dit le contraire. Mais tenant à ma vie je garde mes soupçons à moi même.

-"Ok...Je...je remonte. A+" Et je me précipite hors de la pièce son rire franc me poursuivant. Je soupire. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter plus de ma dignité. Puisque je n'en ai plus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage voulu. Je marche dans l'open space et c'est quand je la vois. Mon visage commence a s'illuminer mais soudain...Il se ferme. Mes yeux se rétrécissent, mes lèvres se serrent puis je me précipite vers le bureau de Beckett.

-"N'y pensez même pas Lieutenant."

-"Castle!"

-"J'ai dit...N'y pensez même pas." Et j'attrappe son poignet.

Beckett me fusille du regard.

-"Lâchez moi Castle ou je vous met une balle entre les deux yeux."

-"Ok. Mais avant...

spolier

Je récupère mon bien."

Et je me saisi de ma barre Kinder Bueno puis m'en vais la savourer dans la salle de repos. ENFIN.


End file.
